Harry Potter and the Aurors
by knockknock
Summary: Time for death eaters to find and kill Harry Potter and aurors. Will harry survive or will he suffer like people that died before VOLDEMORT! MUAHAHH READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Aurors

Chapter 1 The Midnight Ride

"Harry. Harry wake up."

"Huh?" questioned Harry.

"You're going to be late. Wear your robes we get to school in 2 minutes." Said Hermione.

"OK, OK." Murmured Harry.

Suddenly the train stopped.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shouted a kid.

"Look out!"

A swarm of Death Eaters companied by Dementors came to the train. But soon a group of aurors came to the rescue.

"Harry. Stay back. We'll handle this." Exclaimed Robert.

"No, I'm fighting with you." Soon a whole bunch of hexes, charms, curses, and patronuses.

"Die, DIE, Y WON'T U DIE HARRY POTTER." Exclaimed Draco Malfoy. Malfoy aimed a Avada Kedavra straight at Harry. It would have hit him if he didn't use stufepy first.

"Retreat" Shouted a Death Eater. And that's what they did. Harry sighed and said, "I'll bet we have to experience more of this later."

A/N I know, I know I suck. But don't blame me. Blame my brain for not working so well. If u have any comments or hates please review.

Joke of the Day

Harry walked down a street when he saw a hole. He looked into it. What he saw was shocking. It was… a

A PLAIN OLD HOLE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Death for a Death eater

"YOU FOOLS" cried out a cold voice "I WAS THIS CLOSE TO MAKING THE TRAIN STOP AND DEALING WITH HARRY POTTER MYSELF. BUT NOOOOOOOO, YOU JUST HAPPENED TO RUSH IN AND LET HIM ESCAPE. NOW THE HOPE OF ME KILLING HARRY POTTER IS GONE. AND THE FACT THAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SMART DEATH EATER, GONE!"

"But my lord…"

"SILENCE! For doing a ridicules act, ill deal with u myself. _Crucio._"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the young Death Eater cried out. Right at this moment a strange activity has happened in the ministry. A strange hooded black man with the Dark Mark on his arm had saved the minister from a terrible attack.

"It seemed that it was a Death Eater" the Minster said, "even though he saved my life I will still catch him."

"Aveda Kedvra!" shrieked a cold, shivery voice. Then right there a lifeless body of Draco Malfoy was lying on the floor.

A/N: Yes I'm sure you're thinking I suck and this chapter sucks just like the last one. If you aren't thank you. Please review or criticize so I can make my writing better.

_Joke of the Day_: There is a hunter and a foreign hunter. They go hunting. Then the foreign hunter comes back with a deer. "Wow, how did u get that!" the hunter asks. Then the foreign hunter says: me find tracks, me follow tracks, me find deer. The next day the foreign hunter comes back bruised and wounded. The hunter says: What happened to u! The foreign hunter replies: me find tracks, me follow tracks, me get hit by train.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Ruins of the Ministry

A celebration was happening in the ministry. The previous minister has been replaced with a new one. The name is Tom Chaos. The daily prophet asked questions like "What will u do now that Voldemort is back" and "What will be your first act as minister." After the minister answered all the questions and returned to his office. Then the minister smiled and talked as he chuckled, "Fools. They didn't even recognize my disguise. Too bad they didn't know I'm really Tom Marvolo Riddle in disguise. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I'll burn this place down along with the previous minister. _FLAMO LUMOS!_" Soon the whole place was burning and the real minister was on fire and Voldemort escaped with leaving thousands of dark marks on the wall. When the people outside realized the ministry was on fire, they tried everything to put it out but they couldn't.

"There goes the building" shouted one. And he was right. All that was left was ashes and the minister's body.

"HE'S DEAD!" exclaimed a camera operator. And they gathered the ashes and put them in a jar. All they didn't realize was that the ashes had dark marks hidden and the Dark Lord would possess anyone who touched it. Then suddenly all the people were acting strangely, acted like a zombie, and headed to a dark palace with the dark mark hanging on top of it.

A/N Hope you liked this. It's one of my best. Please review. Last time I got no reviews and many people read it… o well anyway will try to update soon. In addition, try to review and even complain. Thanks for reading.

_Hint: there is no joke of the day today. Will try to do two jokes tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

_Andi: Thanks for the review. I hope you will like the joke._

_Dream Phantom: My praise to you for reviewing._

_Omario: Thank you for review. Good luck on your story._

_Kevin: Very nice of you to say this story was good._

_Scyus: I am so proud to have a review by scyus. Thank you_

* * *

Ch 4 The Mark of Peace

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Harry.

"The ministry and the minister died that's what." Stated Ron. Harry had a bad feeling that Voldmort had done it. But he kept that thought by himself.

"Wait a second. Who are all those zombie people?" questioned Hermione.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron both said at same time. They looked at the daily prophet more closely and saw people acting like zombie and a ash filled with dark marks with it.

"VOLDEMORT! He burnt the ministry along with the minister." Answered Harry. They looked even closer and they saw the dark mark. Even stranger they saw a shaded man behind the ruins.

"Who's that?" asked Hermione. She pointed at the shaded man.

"That looks like Malfoy. No wait. Malfoy's dad!" exclaimed Ron. They were right. There was Lucius Malfoy in the corner of the ruins.

"I bet he's behind this." Murmured Harry.

"But why did the dark lord send Malfoy? Why not just send Wormtail or Sna…." Harry could not finish the sentence. He was still grieved over Dumbledore's death and how Snape betrayed them. The train stopped.

"We're here." Said Hermione "In London."

"Are you sure the hocrux is in London?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure. Oh and by the way Harry…. _Ginnyisrightnexttoyou._" Whispered Hermione.

"Hermione! You weren't supposed to tell!" Ginny exclaimed.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Harry burst out. He was angry that his face looked just like Ron's mother when she was mad.

"I know, I know. But I got an invisibility cloak I found on the ground and followed you." Ginny said. But before Harry got to say anything, he saw something like the dark mark over London, but no. It wasn't the dark mark. It was… was a mark with an eagle in it swallowing a snake.

"Wow. Looks like a mark of peace." Said Hermione.

"Maybe. But look at it later and search for the hocrux."

A/N Hope you like it. Took a long time for the idea. Anyway read and review please.

Joke of the Day: There are three guys. They are named Shut up, Manners, and Trouble. One day Trouble got kidnapped. So Shut up and Manners went to the police station. Then the police said what's your name. then shut up said Shut up. Then the police said where are your manners! Then Shut up said in the car. Then the police said are you looking for trouble! Then Shut up said yes.

Say she sells seashells by the seashore. It will be funny. Oh and do it fast.


End file.
